The Little Hundred Acre Wood Boy
Julian14bernardino's Christmas movie spoof of Rankin Bass's "The Little Drummer Boy". It will appear on YouTube during the holidays in the near future. Cast *Aaron the Little Drummer Boy - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Baba - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventures) *Samson - Bambi *Joshua - Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog) *Ben Haramed - Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot series) *Ali - Dr. N. Brio (Crash Bandicoot series) *The Three Kings - Mr. Ages (The Secret of NIMH), Basil, and Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Mary - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Saint Joseph - Captain Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Aaron's Parents - Roger and Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians (animated)) *and more Scene Index #The Little Hundred Acre Wood Boy part 1 - Introduction/Captured #The Little Hundred Acre Wood Boy part 2 - "When the Goose is Hanging High" #The Little Hundred Acre Wood Boy part 3 - How Christopher Robin Hated Humanity #The Little Hundred Acre Wood Boy part 4 - Dr. Neo Cortex's Show/"Why Can't the Animals Smile" #The Little Hundred Acre Wood Boy part 5 - Dr. Cortex Sells Winnie the Pooh/Christopher Robin is Finally Free #The Little Hundred Acre Wood Boy part 6 - Following the Stars/"One Star in the Night" #The Little Hundred Acre Wood Boy part 7 - Christopher Robin's Gift of Love/Finale #The Little Hundred Acre Wood Boy part 8 - End Credits (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery Christopherrobin.gif|Christopher Robin as Aaron Scamp-0.jpg|Scamp as Baba Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-1336.jpg|Bambi as Samson Louis.jpg|Louis the Alligator as Joshua Cortextwinsanity.jpg|Dr. Neo Cortex as Ben Haramed Esmeralda-disney915.png|Esmeralda as Mary Phoebus HOND.jpg|Captain Phoebus as Saint Joseph Brio3.png|Dr. Nitrus Brio as Ali Mr. Ages.png Basil.jpg WaltDisneyScreencapsMajorDrDavidQDawsonwaltdisneycharacters3281411650002813.jpg|Mr. Ages, Basil, and Dr. Dawson as The Three Kings 101dalmatians 236.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-342.jpg|Roger and Anita Radcliffe as Aaron's Parents Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino Category:The Little Drummer Boy movie-spoofs Category:Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:Christmas Parodies